ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot (BTAS)
This is the first episode of Ben 10: Alien Slave Plot The screen fades to a Biosovortian speaking into a communicator with the words 'Pilot' coming up on the screen. "Yes, the other have left." The Biosovortian whispered. There was a mumble in return. "Yes, yes, I am about to go in for his." Another mumble. "I am aware that this boy had the Omnitrix, sir, but I have the bugger right in my hand." The Biosovortian said, then a mumble was returned, then the screen zoomed to a small silver circle. The alien laughed. Intro Ben is shown in the kitchen rooting through the closet. "Na, Na, Na, Na, Gonna get some snacks, Na, Na, Na, Na, Gonna watch some T.V.!" Ben sang and went over into the other room. He was eating potato chips and he turned on the T.V. "Breaking News, there have been reports of an alien, specifically with a floating head and a yellow and black body had been throwing around cars and poles in the town and wreaking havock. Ben stood up. "IT'S HERO TIME!" He said and slapped his watch. The transformation happened. "HEATBLAST!" Ben yelled and ran out of his house. He cut out a piece of ground and started flying around. He finally made it into town and saw a 'Lodestar' ripping up metal poles and throwing cars. Ben swooped down and onto the alien. The alien quickly grabbed a car and blocked Ben with it. "FOOL!" The Biosovortian yelled. Ben started throwing fireballs that went through the cars and the last on hit him. Ben ran up and shot a beam down at him. Quickly, the alien rolled out of the way, then slammed Ben with metal. "Well it's time for a......" Ben slapped the Ultimatrix symbol down and transformed. "UPGRADE!" Ben yelled, now Upgrade. He jumped into a car and drove. The alien threw the car away and Ben jumped out, then jumping from car to car as the Biosovortian threw them back. Ben finally got about five feet from the other alien and shot a beam. The Biosovortian jumped up, but got hit directly in the stoumach. He flew backwards and hit a pole. Ben detransformed and cautiously walked towards the alien. When he got there, he was almost one hundred percent that he was unconscious, then he threw a pole. From instinct, Ben hit the watch. "JURY RIGG!" Ben yelled. The pole came fast, but Ben was faster. He disassembled it in five seconds flat. The Biosovortian kept throwing more poles, and Ben kept breaking them. Now, obviously angry, the alien picked up five cars and threw them at Ben. Knowing he couldn't catch them, he dove out of the way, still getting struck by the side mirror of one car. He flew to the floor and detransformed. Satisfied, the Biosovortian came over. He was about to pull of the bugger, when Ben pulled out his hand slowly and hit the Ultimatrix. "FASTTRACK!" Ben yelled and quickly swiped at the Biosovortian, causing him to fall, then kept racing around from different sides and hitting him, until finally, Ben took a lucky shot to the stoumach. Ben hit down the Ultimatrix. "SNARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRLLL!" Ben transformed into Wildmutt. The Biosovortian laughed at the sight of Wildmutt. Looking angry, Ben hit the Ultimatrix sign. "ULTIMATE WILDMUTT!" Ben yells and snarls. Ben jumped onto the alien and started bitting him. The Biosovortian quickly grabbed a piece of scrap metal and hit Ben away. "You filthy mutt." The alien said. Ben, now looking really angry, hits the Ultimatrix. Growing very massive, Ben yelled the name. "WAYYYYYYYYYY BIGGGGGGGGGGG!" Ben yelled and swooped down his hand to slap the alien. He dodged and flew up to Ben's face. The Biosovortian threw more metal at Ben, until Ben finally shot a cosmic ray that shot the alien into the ocean. Finally." Ben said and wiped off his hands, causing little dirt storms. Ben detransformed and stood in a giant crater from Way Big's feet. He started crawling out of it, then a wire shot out and grabbed Ben. "WHAT THE!" Ben yelled as the wire threw him frantically. Ben reached for the Ultimatrix, but two more wires sprouted out and wrapped up his arm. The whipping stopped and Ben breathed heavily. The Biosovortian flew in front of Ben, but still a few feet away, hovering in air. "Hahaha, you ugly, delinquent child, no one ever beats Zynkt." Zynkt laughed. "No, no, no!" Ben yelled and tried to break free and was struggling. The wires tightened and started pulling his limbs. He grunted. "Don't even bother, Ben, it will just kill you faster." Zynkt said and started free floating around, like he was lounging in a pool. "Let me go." Ben said in a raspy voice, obviously in pain. "I'm sorry, I can't do that, Ben, my master has said otherwise." Zynkt said and kept floating. "What master?" Ben ask, becoming more pain filled every moment. "So, you're just going to kill me?" Ben asked. "No, I am not premitted to kill you, but bring you." Zynkt said. "Kevin and Gwen ''will ''find me, I know they will, then they will kill you and your master." Ben said, sounding more serious. "No they won't, remember, twenty five minutes ago you dropped them off at a 2 hour movie, and we only spent about 15 minutes here, so that means that since your aura is barely here, by the time they get here, there will be almost nothing left." Zynkt said and seemed like he was trying to smile. Zynkt lifted up his hand a little, making a wire move off his arm alittle. He snapped the bugger onto the bottom of the Ultimatrix. Suddenly, Zynkt raised his hand and dragged it down, making a ship fly down quickly. Zynkt boarded the ship and made the wire strech into the ship and into a holding room. He made the wire fly back. Zynkt went over to the control panel and hits a button. The ship starts floating, then takes off. Characters *Ben Villains *Zynkt Aliens Used *Heatblast *Upgrade *Jury Rigg *Fasttrack *Wildmutt *Ultimate Wildmutt *Way Big Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Ffijy8ort Category:Season Premieres